Pirate Melody
by Netbug009
Summary: A collection of 10 drabbles written as 10 randomly chosen songs played. Warnings will be given for pairings and spoilers.
1. Held

Disclaimer: I'm just a fan. I don't own One Piece, or the songs used as inspiration for this little collective.

**Inspired by: "Held" by Natalie Grant**

Why was this happening? Had he not decided to let go of his hindrances and come with them? So why was his life now having worse days than ever before? Why did being free hurt so much? Of course, that was a stupid question really. Every choice has a consequence. But he'd rather be free and facing great perils than be captured and know what he would be doing the next day. It was a strange feeling, being willing to die so he could live, but Zolo had gotten used to crazy adventures long ago. This was just when he realized what his subconscious had known all along.


	2. Forever

**Inspired by: "Forever" by Third Day**

He would never understood what these people had done to him. But as Chopper reached for their help, he knew that he had changed. These people had changed him. Or, had they? Maybe they had just seen through the fakeness that had covered what was there now all along. Then they had shown they didn't care what he looked like, or that he was different. Anything pushing him to stay on this island was crushed, and as soon as he had become this fearful soul, he was flying again with his new crew mates. He went from wanting to stay the same to wanting to change everything just as quickly.


	3. Will Justice Reign

**Inspired by: "****Will Justice Reign** **" by Kathryn Scott **

**Spoilers for recent US airings.**

Everything that had happened in the past day was taking a toll on the young Skypian. Conas sat by herself in the former king's house, a cup of tea steaming on the table, its condensation dampening her chin. Would they find her? Where would she be tomorrow? Where would the king be tomorrow? Would it all work out? Would she make it? She had to. She knew that her broken nation would have to change someday. She just had to hold on as hard as she could. He would be back. He always came back.


	4. It Was You

**Inspired by: "It Was You" by Ashley Ballard With So Plush **

**Luffy/Nami Pairing**

Nobody had ever gotten so close to her heart before. She knew this because nobody had ever made her cry before without hurting her, until he did. Tears fell down her face as the desk and the papers fell, and it was all because of him. He had come and fixed her dreams. He had come and let her be who she really was. Now, mush to her own and his surprise, she had randomly grabbed him ad was holding him close, tears falling once again. He simply smiled and patted her back. It hurt. The idiot. Treating this like it was so simple. Was he really so oblivious as to how deep this was to her? How much he meant? The meaning of her tears changed as quickly as the began. He simply continued to comfort her with his giddy smile. She punched him.


	5. Illiad

**Inspired by: "Illiad" by Downhere**

**Usopp/Nami Pairing**

So she had lost her mother too. Usopp thought for a long time about that. Far beyond the reaches of Coco Village, he still had that on his mind. He thought on a lot of things. He had lost his mother too. She was a coward too. He was one of the weakest too. She saw the insanity of he rest of the group too. They really had a lot more in common than he had given them credit for. But she didn't even know. Did she know he knew? Maybe, maybe not. Either way, when he looked t her from across the deck, the glances the exchanged has the slightest tone of empathy in them. Every time it was like this. It never failed to be there. Strangely, it made him very content.


	6. Come Together

**Inspired by: "Come Together" by Third Day**

The captain. The swordsman. The navigator. The sniper. The cook. The doctor. The archaeologist. It was amazing how many different types of people could survive of a ship for so long together, not to mention grow a bond. But then again, what would they do without one another? There was a delicate balance to it all. If any one person suddenly disappeared, what would happen? Insanity? Grief? Destruction? It couldn't be good, whatever it would be. They needed each other, and when needs were met, they might as well have been invincible. Robin thought about this as she watched the others. Was she part of that link? Was she really needed? What would happen if she was the one who was gone? Was it the same for those whose job doesn't keep the ship stable? But, since when did she care about this anyway? She went back to her book and sipped more coffee.


	7. Fun, Fun, Fun

**Inspired by: "Fun, Fun, Fun " by Caleigh Peters **

Rule 8 of watching the Going Merry: Usopp isn't allowed to.

It was the newest rule, and it was all the sniper's fault. He whined about it, but that's what happens when you decide to play captain while the others are gone, and this includes trying to control the ship. Thank goodness he hadn't gotten too far or sunken the thing.


	8. We Got the Beat

**Inspired by: "We Got the Beat" by The Go-Gos**

None of them knew how to play an instrument, and yet somehow Luffy had talked them into trying to play the most ridiculous song. None of them could sing either. Well, Nami was decent at it, bu she was the one sitting in her cabin with map books and earplugs.


	9. Spirit Waltz

**Inspired by: "Spirit Waltz" by Something Like Silas **

**Luffy/Nami Pairing**

When she had been broken, he had come and fixed her. She still remembered it. She had stored in her heart so it would remain crystal clear for a long time. Each day she talked to him. He spoke with his healing voice. He gestured with his hands that had placed the hat on her head in an act of companionship. He smiled with his face that had shown an amount of care, concern, and sympathy she hadn't seen anybody give her in a long time. He spoke with his voice, which had declared that she was "one of us". "Us" was her and her Nakama, which he had brought together and let her be a part of, despite everything she had done to him. By the end of each conversation, she was more confident than any other time, because those are the times she remembered she could never be broken again. Not with him by her side.


	10. Beautiful Sound

**Inspired by: "Beautiful Sound" by The Newsboys**

18 years. His life was, as of today, 18 years long. He was a man, at least by title. But, was that all it took? No, he knew that. So was he one or not? So much had happened in these 5 years with these people. He was a coward, despite the abilities everybody else said he had. Was was worse, truly being weak and afraid, or being afraid despite being physically fit? At least Usopp seemed to have a good reason for running at times. Chopper didn't even understand himself enough to know when it was time to run. Then there were those times he couldn't, and he had turned out okay. His friends meant more than his life, always. He had come out okay in those fights. He had run. He had stayed. He had protected. He had changed. Upon thinking of these things, he knew he was stronger. He knew than his words from when he left his island rang true. He was a man now.


End file.
